


Hanar in Hell

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, F/M, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Matriarch Avanti helps a hanar in love.





	Hanar in Hell

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, This one wants to ask a very sweet Quarian to mate with them, but is afraid she'll say no. She is on her pilgrimage and is slow to trust from what this one can see. She comes to my technology store nearly every day. Perhaps she is interested? This one is not the only tech store around! Please help! Hanar in Hell_

Oh HiH, there is nothing like anticipation! I’m envious of you, truly.

The best way to go is to be bold and ask! Start slow–make sure she’s comfortable being around you–and then suggest something like having coffee together. And of course, leave her room to gracefully decline. It will sting, but that pain will be nothing compared to the pain of regret if you never ask.

Of course, a quarian on pilgrimage is in an eventful time of their life! Almost like the day of getting a suit for the first time–it’s a bold step out into a new world! And all that can be very overwhelming. I’ve been there, HiH, and my best advice for your particular situation is to be gentle, and trustworthy. If she tells you a secret, keep it. If at any time she is uncomfortable, back off. I know it can be hard to read people through a suit–but the more time you spend talking to her, the better you will come to understand her as a person, and as a potential partner.

Best of luck to you, my friend!

Matriarch Avanti  ✿

 


End file.
